


sorry, not today

by dirtcruncher (tomspompoms)



Series: leech boy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and mk, theyre precious and i love them !!!, yeehaw mentions of frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomspompoms/pseuds/dirtcruncher
Summary: sans waits for his friend to show upbut he doesnt. press f





	sorry, not today

**Author's Note:**

> how do people tag on phones help me  
> also pls tell me if theres any misspellings or anything like that

Sans sighed, sitting in the field of echoflowers. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he listened to the sound of rushing water.

He was waiting for Ash, though.. he had a feeling he wouldn't show up. He.. well.

He had asked to dance with with him again, and.. show him his own style. (He vaguely remembered Ash saying he danced a little in middle school and that it sucked. Sans had snickered a little at that. Honestly? Yeah, he could understand.)

Though.. maybe he scared him off.

Sans sighed, shoulders slumping. He really hoped that wasn't the case. Ash was skittish, but he never dared to admit it out of fear of hurting another's feelings.

...It had been an hour now. Sans sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Ash.

_sans: hey. u k? u coming?_

He saw him typing for a while, though no response. He sighed, ignoring the pang in his soul.

Yeah, Ash.. wasn't doing well. 

He pocketed his phone,.deciding to head home.

 

When he arrived, he saw Ash sitting on the couch with a blanket around him. (Was that.. his blanket..?)

And there was a burger and a plate of fries on the table, along with a bottle of ketchup. "..huh. you chose grillbz over me?" He teased gently, picking the burger up and unwrapping it.

"...yeah." came his weak reply. Sans chuckled, glancing at him out of the corner of his eyesockets.

...He had a little smile on his face already, just from a little bantering. That.. was nice.

He got to put that smile on Ash's face.

Usually, it was Frisk cheering him up.. or MK. (He found it adorable how, after five months, MK was already calling Ash his big brother. Even though he was a human.. heh.)

"...sorry." 

Sans blinked, the word pulling him from his thoughts. The edges of his smile twitched, and he set his burger down. "hey. don't be, pal. i understand, alright?" He gave Ash a gentle grin, using his magic to bring the remote into his hand.

"you wanna watch a bit of mtt now? i know its a guilty pleasure." He winked, chuckling as Ash struggled to glare at him. "..Okay. Yeah. He's.. cool."

"yeah." Sans agreed quietly, smiling.

... it was nice just relaxing with him. Sans could wait a while longer to see what Ash's style was.


End file.
